extraheresyfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage
As you accumulate Damage, you become more injured until finally, you suffer dreaded Critical Damage. How much Damage you have taken determines the severity of your injuries, describing whether you are Lightly, Heavily, or Critically Wounded. These states determine the time it takes to heal. You remove Damage at a fixed rate regardless of your level of activity. However, if you spend your time resting comfortably and not engaging in any strenuous activity (e.g. fighting, using Psychic Powers, herding Grox, etc.), you can remove Damage more quickly. Injuries Severity Lightly Wounded You are considered Lightly Wounded if you have taken Damage equal to or less than twice your Toughness Bonus. (if you have a 3 Toughness Bonus, then you are Lightly Wounded if you take 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 Damage.) Without medical attention or drugs, you remove 1 Damage per day. If you spend this time resting in bed, you remove an amount of Damage equal to your Toughness Bonus. Heavily Wounded You are Heavily Wounded whenever you have taken more Damage than twice your Toughness Bonus (so if you have 3 Toughness Bonus, you are considered Heavily Wounded if you have taken more than 6 Damage). Without medical attention, you remove 1 Damage per week through natural healing. If you spend the entire week resting, you remove an amount of Damage equal to your Toughness Bonus. Once your Damage is equal to or less than your Toughness Bonus, you become Lightly Wounded. Critically Wounded You are Critically Wounded whenever you have taken Critical Damage. You do not recover without medical attention. With medical attention, you remove 1 point of Critical Damage for each week of rest. Once all Critical Damage has been removed, you become Heavily Wounded instead. Medical Attention Medical attention is any Action by another character or by yourself to treat your injuries. Such efforts can range from the application of healing drugs, being the recipient of a successful Medicae Test, or even using Psychic Powers that can restore lost Wounds. Medical Attention can provide immediate recovery or can speed the process of natural healing. Blood Loss Characters suffering from Blood Loss have a 10% chance of dying each Round unless treated in some way. Provided the character is conscious, they may attempt a Medicae Test each Round to staunch the bleeding. If they are stationary whilst attempting to stop the blood, this test is merely Difficult (-10). If they are taking part in strenuous activity, such as combat or movement, this test is Very Hard (–30). If the character is not conscious, or doesn’t fancy his chances, another character may attempt the test. Broken Limbs Certain Critical Effects indicate a risk of permanently losing a limb. To avoid this fate, the character must succeed on a Toughness Test. Should a character with the Medicae skill be present and assisting the injured character, the victim gains a +20 bonus to this test to retain the limb. The limb must be held in a sling for 1d5+1 weeks and is useless during this time. Should this test fail, the limb must be removed, requiring a character with the Medicae skill to succeed on a Difficult (-10) Medicae Test. Should this fail, the limb still comes off, but the surgery inflicts 1d10 Damage to the limb—almost always Critical Damage. Should the amputee live, the limb comes off, but he suffers Blood Loss and must be treated for it. Once this has been dealt with, the chirurgeon must treat the wound as if it were an amputated limb (see following). Amputated Limbs A character that loses body parts (except for their heads—this pretty much means death, unless you have the good fortune of having your brain somewhere else in your body) is also affected by Blood Loss and must be treated for that first. Should this succeed and the character lives, someone with the Medicae skill must be found to adequately treat the stump to ensure that it heals well. If no medic is available, there is only a 20% chance that it will heal over. If it does not, the amputee dies a horrible death from infection after 1d10 days. Whether or not it heals naturally or a medic treats it, the character will not start removing Damage for 1d10+2 days. Cybernetic and Bionic Replacements It is possible to restore lost limbs with bionic replacements; in fact, sometimes you may prefer to lop off a perfectly good arm or leg to gain the benefits of having a cybernetic one. The rules for both removing and attaching cybernetic, bionic and bio-enhanced limbs, implants and weapons are detailed fully in Armoury . Category:Playing the Game